1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly to a mouse.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, mouse is a very popular computer input device, it allows a user to move an input pointer (e.g., cursor) and to make selections with respect to a graphical user interface (GUI). With the rapid development of computer, the mouse will not be limited to the current operating functions. Mouse in the future will have multiple functions such as switch function, multi-button function, and the like. How to improve the structure of the mouse to achieve aforesaid multiple functions, it has become an urgent problem need to be resolved.